The Planet Trade Organization
by Trixee
Summary: A/U What if Zarbon and Dodoria were sent to Earth first instead of Raditz and had no idea of Goku's origin? How will the Z fighters manage as prisoners aboard Frieza's ship, and how will everyones lives change once things start to get complicated? R/R!
1. Prologue

So yea, I wrote the majority of this first chapter drunk. Sorry? Thank Kami for spell checker haha.. Any who, I used to be a HUGE fan of dbz and writing fanfiction but alas, I had fallen off the wagon =/ This is an A/U fic circling around B/V with minor G/CC. It's not all romance though, there are some dramedy aspects added to the plot so you don't get bored.

Anyway I hope you enjoy =] tata

p.s.

Don't mind the entrance.

* * *

Many years ago, an evil organization was created under the watchful eye of the viscous King Cold, a very corrupt and powerful entity from the West quadrant of space. The group itself was called 'The Planet Trade Organization', and it was assembled so that King Cold could usurp control over various planets and star systems in order for them to be arranged for sale to the highest bidder. The people involved in this organization purged and enslaved, as well as assimilated countless numbers of innocents into Cold's horribly growing empire, wreaking havoc across the universe. Together, along with his son, henchmen, and hired missionaries, King Cold carried out his dictatorship with iron fists. However, the vast amount of riches acquired over the years since it's creation were not enough for Cold and his son. These evil creatures craved something much more satisfying, something much more lethal-- infinite power. Nightly, they would dream of being the most powerful beings in the universe, having entire galaxies and star systems under their control. Yes, everything was well within this pairs grasp, and it seemed as though it could stay that way forever........

* * *

Approximately the year 761 A.D.

A large and ominous space craft lingered silently upon the cosmic surroundings of space, glowing radiantly with a strange and eerie aura.

Inside, aliens of all different types of races worked intensely from station to station across the room. However, three prominent figures stood elevated on the high deck, peering sternly into a wide screen that had instantly materialized before them. The small, lizard like member in the center of the group leaned forward in his floating throne, grasping onto his chin slowly out of curiosity.

"My, my, how intriguing." he said, his raspy voice slightly echoing off the cold steel encompassing the room, "Now what do we have here?"

A rather round spikey headed creature on his left stepped forward, gliding his large fingers across the semi-lucid screen.

It was then that the computer zoomed in on the image. Buried deep within the vast reaches of outer space, far passed the countless voids unfrequented by space travelers, lay the unsuspecting planet on the screen-- an innocent celestial body safely tucked away in dark uncharted space.

"The computer says it is a place called--" he paused in confusion, saying his next phrase slowly "E-arth? Huh? What kind of name is E-arth?!"

"Psh."

The other alien male on his far left turned toward him, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"It reads Earth you Nitwit." he scoffed, brushing his bangs away from his face, "Honestly can anyone get more--"

"Hey! You better can it pretty boy, or I'll rip those green locks straight from your head!"

Abruptly, the short lizard like alien interrupted them, a scowl growing quickly upon his face.

"Will the both of you imbeciles shut your pathetic mouths before I really start to make things painful for you?!"

"Yes Lord Frieza!" they exclaimed in unison, all the while raising their hands to their heads as they straightened their backs.

"Now that I have your attention..." he growled, smirking slightly "The location, Dodoria?"

Dodoria, the wider one, gulped and wiped the sweat off his pink brow. He then turned his eyes toward the glowing screen in front of him.

"The computer reports that it is located in a far remote region of a galaxy within the North quadrant."

"The north quadrant?" the green man laughed mockingly "Now why would we ever want to go to that dump region of space?"

"Yeah!"

The green man then stepped toward Frieza, his gold eyes fixated on his leader.

"Lord Frieza, I thought our next destination was to be among the trinary star system, coordinates 9045XY-- and what about the Saiyans? Don't they have nothing better to do?"

"Silence, Zarbon." he said, turning his chair towards the control center "I have men probing the 9045XY region for information regarding my quest as we speak-- and as for those dirty monkeys, I have other plans in mind for them." he said, chuckling slightly "In the mean time, I am sending the two of you on a scouting mission to this 'Earth' place. The data regarding this planet reports that a space pod that belonged to the Planet Trade Organization was sent there sometime ago. Unfortunately," he said, rather begrudgingly "We lost the files stating from where the pod was launched from. However my father is very curious to see if the mission was ever completed. "

"L--Lord Frieza, may I make a suggestion?" a random grunt stuttered, nervously shaking from below the platform "Why-- why not bypass Earth and just continue your search in the trinary system? At our current location it would take at least a year for Zarbon and Dodoria to reach Earth, and our data sh-shows that the possibility of life is very dim that far out into space. The computer calculates that it is highly unlikely that we will find any remnant of sustenance or life in that part of the galaxy, never mind the lost organization member, if he even still exists. Why not ju-just continue your search in the 9045XY area and further your collection of information relating to the drag--"

Instantaneously, Frieza pointed his finger at his minions forehead, piercing his skull with a long bright beam of light. The grunts lifeless corpse fell to the ground, the thump being muffled by Frieza's shrill and bellowing laughter.

"You." he said, pointing at another crew member "Dispose of this puny weaklings body immediately."

"Y--Yes, right away Lord Frieza!"

Zarbon folded his arms and began to tap his fingers softly on his forearms.

"Lord Frieza, we could make a stop on Arlia along the way. I mean, the surface itself is practically a landfill but," he smirked "We _could_ possibly find ourselves some new warrior slaves to fight in the arena room, so the trip won't be a complete waste of time if our efforts prove unfruitful."

"Yes, yes perhaps we could find this other planet I've learned of from some of the newly acquired prisoners."

Zarbon raised a brow.

"I heard rumors of a hidden planet in that system. Apparently the people are host to many useful inventions, techniques and equipments... Hmm what was it called? Yarblat, Yornat-- or was it Yardrat?"

"Dodoria!" Zarbon groaned boredly "Get to the point."

"Right, right. In any case, perhaps we can utilize some of these things in your other search Lord Frieza!"

Frieza grunted.

"I don't care what you two fools wish to do with your spare time. Just find me the information I need relating to the rogue organization member stationed on that planet, or else my father will grow very angry-- and you two wouldn't want that now would you?"

The pairs eyes grew wide in fear as they shook their heads 'No'. They then quickly headed for the sky decks exit.

Right before the door slid open, Zarbon turned towards Frieza and asked one final question.

"Lord Frieza, if we don't find what we are looking for, what do you suppose we do with this poor, pathetic planet?"

Frieza turned towards his two top henchmen and smiled cruelly.

"Then my dear Zarbon... You vaporize it."

* * *

First one down, many more to go! R/R and tell me what you think so far-- and please... Be nice _ !!!


	2. Mysterious Visitors: Evils Arrival

Though I do not own or have anything to do with Dragon ball Z, I have decided to use around one or two quotes from the show per chapter in an attempt to try and keeps it's vibe. However it won't be anything like "IT'S OVER 9000!!!" or "The Balls are inert." Just some randoms that I feel make the individual character seem more authentic. Also this chapter is loosely based upon the first episode. I hope some people will pick up on the references I'll be throwing in here and there as well ^_^ So yea, let's get this thing going.

* * *

Sometime in the year 762 A.D.

"So this is 'Earth'." Zarbon spat out, looking rather disgusted.

"So it is." Dodoria responded, turning on his scouter.

Zarbon walked a few steps forward until he came upon a pond.

"I mean, I guess it's not _that _bad." he said smiling, staring into his reflection in the water.

Dodoria looked around carefully, taking note of all the energy levels his scouter was picking up.

"The member has failed." he said sternly, turning towards his cohort "Lord Frieza won't be happy."

Zarbon sighed, brushing away the stray hair from the front of his eyes.

"Almost an entire year wasted." he groaned in annoyance "It's too bad we couldn't find that Yargblat or Yardrat place either. We could of had some _real_ fun."

"Really? Like destroying that revolting planet Arlia wasn't fine enough for your exquisite tastes?"

Zarbon laughed.

"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten." he said, turning his scouter on as well.

"I really wish Lord Frieza would have sent us in one of his elite vessels. We could have cut the time it took to get here in half!"

"Spare me the whining." Zarbon replied "You know how Lord Frieza hates to waste his precious resources."

Dodoria raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly does that make us then?"

It was then that the two turned their heads sharply, almost snapping their necks in the process.

"Did you see the number on the scouter!" Dodoria questioned, licking his lips in anticipation "Such a puny power level, but it has to be the one we're searching for."

"I'm not quite sure... My scouter detects nothing but level fives on this pitiful rock." Zarbon replied, pushing several buttons on the side of the device "However this power level far surpasses the others."

"So far." Dodoria corrected.

"Yes, of coarse." Zarbon replied, rather mundanely "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The two then blasted off into the sky in search of the mysterious power, disappearing from their crash site in seconds.

* * *

**POOF!**

"My goodness." Bulma sighed to herself, placing her now compacted plane back into her capsule case "It's been so long, yet it kind of seems like it was just yesterday."

Bulma approached the Kame House slowly, her shoes kicking the sand behind her as she walked.

"We were all so young." she thought, feeling the nostalgia grow inside her heart "Man, I would give anything to experience that sense of adventure and excitement just one more time."

Bulma sighed again and smiled, her hand reaching out towards the door knob.

"Nothing lasts forever I suppose."

* * *

"Yee hee hee!" Master Roshi squealed, his eyes glued to the Television set, blood shooting from his nose "Work those thighs ladies, come on!"

"Gorgeous ladies, gorgeous!" Oolong hollered, tapping the head of his cigar to remove the ash.

"Honestly." Krillin interjected, walking towards the couch "You two can act like such pigs sometimes!"

"I am a pig!" Oolong laughed, slamming the reverse button down on the remote "And I resent that remark!"

**CREEK...**

"Yoo-hoo!" Bulma sang, pushing the door open.

"Bulma!" everyone shouted in excitement.

"Ahh!!" Bulma squealed back, bouncing up and down like a school girl "It's been way too long!"

"Tell me about it." Krillin said, walking over to his blue haired friend "How has everything been with you?"

'Good!" she explained almost robotically, smiling and tilting her head "Business is just... It's just great!"

"Well I'm glad to hear it." he replied, smiling.

Bulma let out a small sigh of relief. Truth be told, she had felt a bit detached from life lately. It was almost as if she was on autopilot mode for the past three or so years. Everything just seemed so routine as of late. Between work and Yamcha, lingering thoughts of regret... She just wasn't herself. She felt like a ghost walking amongst the living. Now that she was with her friend however, she felt somewhat, complete.

"So how have you been Krillin?"

"Well." he replied, placing one hand behind his head "Same old, same old."

Master Roshi then shifted his body on the couch towards the conversation.

"Say Bulma." he said, fixing his sunglasses "Where's that Yamcha? Last I heard things were really starting to heat up between the two of you!"

As soon as those words left Master Roshi's lips Bulma's face became painted in a thick coat of red. Her entire facial expression grew contorted and vexed. In an eerie, almost calmly fashion, Bulma placed down her purse on top of the table, slowly reaching inside her bag.

Instantly she pulled out a corkscrew and a bottle of wine. That's when she exploded.

"Arghhh! That Yamcha! Sometimes I swear I could just-- just ugh!' she huffed, violently unscrewing the cork "I'm though with him, you hear me?! Through!"

Krillin then bent over and whispered into Turtle's ear.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Bulma continued.

"He's just too fickle--too impossible! Ever since he started playing baseball on that city team he's been running around all over the place with all types of women! Humph!" she grunted, sticking her nose into the air "I remember when he used to be too shy to even go near one, never mind several. I can hardly keep track of all the parties and bimbo's--"

"Oh boy! Did somebody say bimbo's?!" Master Roshi called out, scurrying over from the television and into the conversation.

Bulma then slapped Master Roshi on the side of the head, causing him to fall down.

"Ahem! As I was saying, it's just not working out. I didn't even invite him to come you know."

"Bulma!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Oh come on it's no big deal! Besides baseball practice started almost an hour ago, he won't even be done for _atleast_ another three."

"I was really looking forward to seeing Yamcha again." Krillin said, shaking his head lightly "But at least Goku is coming! I haven't seen him in years!"

"Mmhmm." Turtle cooed joyfully, eyes arching in excitement "A reunion was a great idea!"

"No need to thank me." Bulma joked, examining her finger nails "Honestly guys, sometimes I think that if Chi Chi never picked up the phone every now and then we'd never hear from her or Goku again!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Krillin replied, slightly saddened. He then turned his head to the window, a smile beginning to pull at the corners of his lips "But he's coming today, and that's all that matters!"

* * *

"Goku honey, we're going to be late!" Chi Chi stated, straightening out Gohan's shirt "We have to be there in a half hour if we want to make it on time-- for _once_."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" he replied, throwing a rather large tree to the ground "This one ought to do."

"Honestly Goku do we really need that much fire wood?" she laughed, kissing her husband on the cheek. Chi Chi then picked up a pastry box, placing it into a small bag.

"We should probably take the flying Nimbus, I don't want to be too tardy."

"Sure thing Chi Chi!"

"Daddy?" Gohan asked, pulling at the bottom of Goku pants "I'm scared."

"Aww Don't worry about it little guy, I've grown up with these people." he said, throwing his son over his shoulder "They're old friends of mine."

Gohan nodded his head lightly and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck.

"Are we ready to go?" Chi Chi asked.

Goku's stomach growled loudly.

"I'd say so!" he laughed joyfully, unaware of what was to come.

* * *

Somewhere far away in the mountains...

"What!? No it can't be!" Piccolo shouted, his eyes opening wide as he broke out of his meditation "How in the--"

Piccolo then turned his head towards the sky and began to grind his teeth.

"Their power levels-- they're huge! It's impossible!"

Two tiny figures began to form behind a far out cloud. In reaction to the unknown visitors great speed, Piccolo immediately bent over into his fighting stance, ridging his brow out of distress.

"Their powers are of a completely different caliber! It couldn't possibly belong to any living creature on this Earth. How can this be?!"

Piccolo took a deep breath and braced himself for what was about to come.

Who do these two great powers belong to? Piccolo wondered, and what sort of business did they have on Earth?

* * *

"Tien--I, I can't believe it!" Chaotzu stammered, floating over to his friend "Do you think it's Goku?"

"No Chaotzu, it couldn't be." he said, mouth wide open "It feels... Dark."

Chaotzu gulped and looked at his friend nervously.

"Tien I'm scared!"

"I know, me too Chaotzu." Tien said, wiping the sweat off his forehead "The power-- it's not from this Earth."

"What are you saying then Tien?" Chaotzu squeaked.

"I'm saying this could be a threat, and Goku is way too far away to even sense something like this... I think we need to check this one out."

Chaotzu nodded his head silently, following Tien into the sky.

"Whatever it is Chaotzu, I hope Goku senses it soon. I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"And one and two and three and four! Come on, work those thighs ladies!" the television blared, all the while Master Roshi and Oolongs eyes glued to it.

"Men." Bulma mumbled, lighting up a cigarette.

"Bulma, don't you think it's a good time to start heating up the food? Goku and Chi Chi will be here any minute."

"Oh yeah, good idea Krillin." she said, taking out a capsule.

**POOF!**

Upon throwing it to the table, several large boxes appeared containing a very large assortment of food.

"Give me a hand with this now will ya?"

As the two placed the food in the oven, Goku touched down on the sandy shores outside the home.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed one bit!" he said happily, grabbing a hand full of sand and letting it run though his fingers.

"I'm shocked that we actually made it on time."

"Yeah, the flying nimbus never let's me down!"

Goku then pulled the door to the home open slowly, popping in his head only.

"Hey, is anyone home?" he asked, walking inside the house.

"Goku!" they all cheered.

"Hey guys, look whose here with me!"

Chi Chi walked in after Goku, placing the box of pastries down on the counter.

"Chi Chi!" They all exclaimed, running over to their friends.

"It's so good to see everyone." she said, bowing politely.

"Aw, no need to be so formal with us Ch Chi!" Krillin said, smiling widely.

"Wow, Goku still looks so young." she thought, swirling around the wine in her glass "And Chi Chi is just stunning!"

Her eyes then fell upon a tiny boy resting on Goku's body. She raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Wait a second... Chi Chi, Goku-- whose the kid?" Bulma asked.

"Yea Goku what are you babysitting or something?" Krillin added.

"Actually." he replied, looking down lovingly "He's my son."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, jaws dropping in disbelief.

Gohan clung tightly to Goku's neck. He was a shy boy who never really interacted with other kids around his age. His only friends really were animals and his parents, not to mention Chi Chi's father the Ox King.

He spent most of his time either outside exploring with his father or studying with Chi Chi. Even at such a young age Chi Chi always made sure his nose was in the books.

"Now Gohan don't be rude. Introduce yourself." Chi Chi ushered.

Gohan shyly crawled off Goku's body and dropped to the floor.

He blushed lightly, placing one finger in his mouth as he bowed to the group before him.

"Hello." he mumbled, quickly retreating to his parents sides.

"Chi Chi he's just adorable!" Bulma squealed girlishly "Hey there little guy, how old are you?"

"I--umm..." he stammered, counting on his fingers "Five and a half!"

Master Roshi then walked over to Gohan, bending down to one knee.

"Gohan aye? So you named him after your grandfather." Master Roshi noted.

"Uh huh." Goku said, sniffing the air "Mmmm what is that smell? I'm starving!"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and laughed, placing a hand on her husbands back.

"It's all he's been able to talk about the whole day!"

"The food will be ready real soon." Bulma said, taking a seat.

The group all followed suit, sitting down in their respective seats.

"Now Bulma, you look great! How have you been?"

"Fine I guess Chi Chi. My Mom and Dad are great, things are really going well in the lab..."

"That's good. How is Yamcha doing?"

Bulma immediately scowled.

"Trust me Chi Chi, you don't want to know." Krillin warned, shaking his head,

"Well where is he?" Goku asked innocently "I told Yamcha we were going to start eating at around 4:00pm."

Goku's stomach growled.

"Speaking of which... Is it time now?" he asked, laughing while placing a hand on his belly.

"Goku!" Bulma whined, squeezing her wine glass to the point where it almost cracked "I'm not speaking to Yamcha right now!"

"Sorry Bulma, I had no idea! It's been so long since I've seen all of you, I just figured everyone should know. Besides I ran into him and Puar when Chi Chi and I brought Gohan to a school interview... He seemed pretty excited."

"Ugh!"

Master Roshi then lowered his glasses, leaning over to Bulma's side.

"Well Bulma, since it's not working out with you and Yamcha, maybe sometime we can get together and have some guilt free se--"

Bulma's eyes began to twitch as she raised her fists to her chest. Before she could even react, the front door swung open instantly.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha said, making his entrance with Puar "Did you miss me?"

"Yamcha! Puar!" Krillin called out, switching his attention over to his friends "How are you guys?"

"Great!" Puar buzzed, flying over to the group.

"Yamcha, I thought you wouldn't be able to make it." Oolong said.

"Well... Coach decided to let me out early." he explained, removing his hat "After all, I am their star player."

"Psh." Bulma uttered, folding her arms.

Yamcha turned his head and set his eyes on Bulma.

"Hey babe! I've been looking all over for you!" he stated, "Where have you been?"

"Busy avoiding you, jerk!"

"Aww come on B it was no big deal!"

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?!"

"Uh oh." Krillin muttered taking a few steps back "He's in for it now."

"Who were those two whores I saw dangling off your shoulders outside the stadium then? Huh Yamcha?Care to explain yourself?"

"They were just fans I--!"

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed "Fans, that's soooo believable."

"All they wanted was a picture and an autograph, I promise!"

"Well then, what about that Blonde I saw you with the other night?"

Yamcha paused.

"Ok, well that can be explained--"

The pair then began to bump heads, bickering back and forth like a married a couple.

"Same old Bulma and Yamcha!." Goku laughed, throwing his head "Just like old times."

* * *

"Ahahahaha!" Dodoria cackled, walking over Tien's limp body "Too easy. It's like taking candy from a baby!"

"Tell me about it." Zarbon concurred, crushing Chaotzu's skull with his foot "Literally speaking of coarse."

Zarbon then smeared his boot on the ground in an attempt to wipe the mess of his shoe.

"These weaklings keep crawling out of rocks like insects! How do they know we're here?"

"I'm not sure." Dodoria answered "But we cannot allow ourselves to be side tracked any longer! First that green man, now--now this!"

"We must leave here at once." Zarbon replied, levitating above the ground "We are only several hours till Earths nightfall, and I want to get this done with time to spare!"

As the warrior twosome flew off into the air, a groan went unheard from the ground. below them.

"No." Tien moaned, blood squirting from his mouth "I will... Avenge you... Chaotzu."

And with that, he fell unconscious.

* * *

"So Goku weren't you around Gohans age when you first started to train?" Krillin asked "How's the little guy holding up?"

Abruptly Chi Chi slammed the dishes she was cleaning down on the counter, causing the group to jump.

"Martial arts is simply a waste of energy." Chi Chi stated, her mind already made up "My Gohan is going to be a scholar, and not some--" she paused and turned around, peering angrily down at Krillin "Some thug!"

"Some thug?!" Krillin replied outraged.

"Easy Krillin." Goku laughed, placing his hand on his friends shoulder "Chi Chi just wants the best for Gohan is all."

"And the best is what my boy will get!" she declared, returning to the dishes.

"If memory serves me right Chi Chi, didn't you used to be a fighter?" Yamcha asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, once upon a time." she said, her eyes growing deep and dreamy "But I was fortunate enough to find true love! Isn't that right Goku?"

Goku looked up at his wife bewildered, unaware of the question asked. His mouth was full, his eyebrows raised, and a dumbfounded look planted on his face. He then answered back with a question muffled behind mushy mounds of dumplings, rice,-- and basically whatever else that was on that table.

"WhahhffdiyoosaySheeshee?"

Everyone in the room burst out into laughter simultaneously. It would seem as though the gang was back together. Bulma looked around the room wistfully, reveling in the moment as if it could last forever. She felt like all these years apart from her friends she was really homesick and didn't even know it. For the past couple of hours all her problems seemed to fade away as she strolled down memory lane with her childhood companions.

"We really need to do this more often." Yamcha said, looking around the room.

"I know! Good friends, good company-- great food!" Goku declared, "I couldn't ask for--"

Goku paused abruptly, tilting his head to one side.

Pushing back his seat sharply from the dinner table, he rose to his his feet, narrowing his brow.

As the group around him tensed, Goku merely balled his fists, trying to concentrate.

"What's wrong Goku?" Master Roshi asked, concernedly.

Goku turned his head to the sky and began to grind his teeth. Tiny beads of sweat began to form on the side of his forehead.

"Man, something is heading straight for us." he explained sternly "Something isn't right here... I've never felt power like this before!"

"Huh?" Chi Chi asked, pulling Gohan closer to her side.

Master Roshi's face grew grim as Turtle anxiously moved behind him.

"I can feel it now too Goku." Krillin nervously replied "It's getting closer."

"What the hell are you guys talking about? I don't feel a thing!" Bulma questioned.

"Trust me Bulma, It's a terrible, horrible power-- and it's getting closer by the second." said Goku, sending the room into gasps.

"I don't like the sound of this." Oolong stated, gazing upon the gang "I say we high-tail it out of here before we find out what it's coming from."

"Yeah!" Puar agreed.

"Shhh." Master Roshi said, silencing his friends so he could concentrate.

Without premeditation, Goku, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamcha drew their breaths in sharply, eyes growing as wide as saucers.

"Wh-what is it you guys? You're scaring me!" Bulma whimpered.

"Oh... My... God. Did you guys just feel that?!" Krillin stammered.

"Yeah!" Yamcha staggered back, rather loudly "There's two of the them!"

Gohan's eyes began to water as he gazed up at his mother. She smiled comfortingly, petting his head and mouthing "It's going to be alright."

Bulma on the other hand, wasn't as calm as her female friend.

"How strong are they, exactly" she asked biting her nails "Guys, I'm really freaking out here!"

Yamcha then turned towards Bulma, grabbing her by the hand.

"Don't worry about a thing Bulma." he said bravely "Whatever you do, just stay close to me. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Of coarse." she said teary eyed, squeezing his hand tightly.

It was at that moment that Bulma began to experience an all too familiar emotion-- a feeling burning up inside the pit of her stomach. A sense of urgency was running it's course through her veins. She looked up at Yamcha with her big blue eyes and bit her lip. They were always hot and cold with one another, but it forever took something big to set them back into place. On top of all the thoughts running through her brain, I believe she felt sorry the most, sorry that even though they have been through so much together, it could never go back to the way it was when they were kids. She looked up at the man holding her hand and held back a whimper. Amongst all the worry and uncertainty plastered all over her friends faces, it was safe to say she felt the same thing-- for two reasons.

"I just want to let you know that... That I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us this past year... I wish-- I wish we could of been happier."

Yamcha lowered his gaze and placed a hand on Bulma's face.

"I know babe, me too."

"I-- I think we--"

Goku suddenly grunted, spinning his body around towards his friends without haste.

"We have to get them out of here." Goku proclaimed, motioning towards Bulma and his family. "Yamcha I need you to take Gohan and the girls on Bulma's plane and leave here as soon as possible. You'll need to protect them."

"But Goku, I--"

"NOW YAMCHA!"

"Right." he said, escorting everyone quickly out the door.

"Yamcha I'm coming too!" Puar squeaked, following his friend.

"There is no way in hell I'm sticking around to find out what their talking about either." Oolong said, shaking in his shoes "Turtle are you coming?"

"I uhh." Turtle murmured, looking towards the sea "You don't need to worry about me guys, I'm covered."

"And you Roshi?"

Masters Roshi's scowl grew as he turned his head towards Goku.

"It's useless you know." he said calmly, leaning against his staff as he rose from the couch "Whatever it is it will be here in seconds. Yamcha and the others have a very slim chance of leaving here undetected."

"You're right." Goku said, looking down nervously 'What can we do?"

As those words left his lips, a piercing cry cracked the late afternoon sky.

"Yamcha! No!' Bulma wailed, dropping at his side "No please, not like this!"

Goku's eyes grew in horror as he and Krillin ran outside.

Chi Chi was kneeling down on the sand pressing Gohan against her chest, protecting him for dear life.

To his wife's left, was Bulma Briefs, bathed in blood screaming over Yamcha's lifeless corpse.

"You." Goku said, staring enraged at the two men before him "You murderers!"

"Could this be the organization member Lord Frieza spoke of" Dodoria asked, frowning at the number appearing on his scouter "He seems... Weak."

"Yes Dodoria, but he is much stronger than the others." Zarbon replied, kicking Yamcha's uninhabited body with a smirk "As you can see."

"Fuck you!" Bulma cried, reaching into her pocket.

**POOF!**

Instantly, smoke filled the area as Bulma scrambled to retrieve an item. Upon realizing what she was doing, Goku called out frantically.

"BULMA DON'T!"

"Take this!" she shrieked, barely being able to hold back her tears.

It was at this point that Bulma began shooting her gun hysterically, screaming at each pull of the trigger.

The two aliens just stood there idly, watching the bullets fly off their bodies in a frenzy.

Once the barrel emptied, Bulma set her feet into the ground as firmly as she could, the sand forming a glove around her shoes as the tears poured down her face. "Y-Yamcha!" she shakily called out, knee's beginning to buckle. Bulma continued to pull the trigger desperately on the empty barrel to no avail, much to Frieza's henchmen's amusement.

"Silly girl." Zarbon chuckled, suddenly appearing directly in front of Bulma "Don't you know? This is a child toy."

Zarbon then crushed her gun and forcefully pulled her body onto his.

He then buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath.

"Oh my, you would make a rather grand addition to the whores on Frieza's ship."

"Let go of me! Help!" she wailed, trembling in fear.

Zarbon slowly examined the woman in his arms-- looking her up and down while running his hand along her stomach.

"Now girl." he said pulling her face towards his, his fingers pressing deep into her cheeks "How did you make something so big pop out from something so small?"

"Fuck you!" Bulma shrieked, spitting into Zarbons face.

Zarbon then tightened his grip on Bulma's abdomen, crushing several of her ribs.

"Zarbon please." Dodoria laughed materializing before Chi Chi "Don't be so brash!"

Dodoria then swiftly grabbed Chi Chi by the hair, forcing her to drop Gohan to the ground "This one would make a fine wench as well!"

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Goku shouted, flying towards Dodoria full force.

Dodoria threw Chi Chi to the ground like a rag doll, anticipating Goku's fierce attack.

Unfortunately just as soon as Goku's body left the ground, it came crashing back to Earth.

Dodoria grabbed a hold of Goku's leg with ease, swinging him down to the floor like a hammer on a nail.

"Arghh!"

"No!" Chi Chi screamed trying to stumble to her feet. Dodoria then appeared next to Goku, swiftly bending down and grabbing his neck in one motion.

"Are you the one who was sent here by The Planet Trade Organization? You're dead friend here tried to give us some trouble, so I strongly suggest you comply and answer me!"

"Wh--what are y--you talk-talking about?" Goku barely chocked out, hands pulling against Dodoria's grip.

"Why haven't you completed your mission?" he asked, sending a fist straight into Goku's face.

"Oh no!" Puar exclaimed "I can't watch!"

"Give it a rest Dodoria he obviously isn't the one. I'm starting to get the impression that the being we are looking for is simply no longer alive."

"In any case Zarbon, why don't we have a little fun while we're here? After all we did come all this way, and I am really enjoying crushing this pions neck!"

"Goku! Bulma!" Krillin screamed, balling his fists while energizing.

"Hahaha, Dodoria! Would you look at that? The tiny one want's to play as well."

"Shall I indulge his wishes?" Dodoria asked, turning his attention away from Goku.

"No. This one's mine."

Before Zarbon could move and inch, Krillin threw his arms into the air, moving them in circles.

"Destructo Disc!" he yelled, sending countless energy blasts toward Zarbon and Dodoria's direction.

Zarbon grunted, instinctually putting both arms in front of his face, thus allowing Bulma to drop to the floor. Dodoria kept his death grip on Goku firm, throwing his arm over his face for protection.

"Yeah!" Puar and Oolong cheered, forcing a smile upon Krillin's face.

"Got em'!" he exclaimed in victory.

As the smoke started to clear, laughter began to form in it's place.

To everyones horror the fog cleared, revealing Zarbon and Dodoria unscathed.

"Is that the best you got, chump?"

"No! How?!" Krillin blurted out, taking a few steps back.

Right when Zarbon raised his arm for a retaliation attack, a loud scream came bellowing out from Gohan's lungs. It was then that the evil pair gasped in shock, taking notice to a certain appendage waving around behind the young boys back.

"Dodoria! Are you seeing this?!"

"Yes, yes I see it! Impossible!" he said, releasing Goku from his grip.

"A saiyan boy? Alive and at his age?!"

"You stay away from him!" Chi Chi proclaimed.

"Chi Chi stop." Master Roshi said, stepping in front of her "I'll take care of this."

The pair laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly do you plan to do in order to stop us, old man?" Zarbon taunted.

Master Roshi threw his staff on the floor and assumed his fighting position.

Luckily for Roshi, a loud angry voice became audible, bellowing from the skies.

"This one's for Chaotzu!" a visibly beaten Tien shouted, allowing his hands to take form into a triangle.

"You again?" Zarbon stated, "Didn't we just kill you and your little pale friend?"

Tien grunted and charged his body up with whatever energy he had left.

"You won't live to regret the day you crossed my friends!" Tien threatened pushing his hands outward. "Solar Flare!"

Suddenly a vast beam of light burst down upon the battle front, nearly painting the entire area white.

Almost as simultaneously as those words were spoken, Bulma threw a capsule across the floor and scrambled towards Gohan.

"Krillin! Grab Goku while Chi Chi gets Gohan!" she called, grabbing ahold of her side in pain "Roshi, Puar-- help me get Yamcha into the craft while Oolong and Turtle get the plane going."

* * *

"Dammit!" Piccolo shouted, blasting through the sky "I should have tailed them when I had the chance! I'm a fool!"

Way before the two aliens even reached Master Roshi's island, and even before the murderous duo fatally attacked Chaotzu and mistakingly took Tien for dead, the pair had run into Piccolo deep within the mountains.

~*~*~*~

"What organization are you talking about?" Piccolo said shakily, grabbing the space where his arm used to be "Why are you here?!"

The two just laughed, watching Piccolo groan in pain.

"I guess we could tell you, since you won't be making it out of here alive." Dodoria snorted, smirking at the injured Nameckian "We're looking for a mercenary."

"A soldier, that is, sent here as a child to one day grow up and annihilate all life on this planet, thus claiming it in the name of King Cold and Lord Frieza!" Zarbon continued, turning his attention towards his fists "Obviously the organization member has failed."

"Such a pity." Dodoria said, resuming his fighting stance "Now it looks like we have to do everything all by ourselves!"

As Piccolo readied himself for an attack, the device in front of the two aliens eyes began to beep and buzz.

"Perhaps-- could this be the one we seek?" Dodoria questioned.

"Argh!" Zarbon called out. "You're safe for now weakling... But you won't be for long." he said, powering up "Come on Dodoria!"

The two instantly disappeared in the sky, allowing Piccolo to double over in pain.

~*~*~*~

"What were those things on their faces?" he thought, flying towards Master Roshi's house "And who is this 'organization member' they're speaking of? I have to know!"

* * *

The light cleared out revealing only three figures left on the island; Zarbon, Dodoria, and Tien.

"Why you lousy piece of filth!" Dodoria shouted, staring up at the tiring Tien "You let them get away!"

Dodoria opened his mouth and screamed, sending a very large and powerful blast towards Tien.

"Damn you!" Tien shouted, his body disintegrating in the blast "Arghhh!"

After Dodoria finished his attack, Zarbon let out a loud roar before turning his attention to his counter part.

"How could this have happened?!" he yelled, kicking the sand beneath his boots.

"Relax. Something more important has just come up."

"Hmm. You're right." Zarbon said, placing a hand upon his chin "That boy-- his tail... How could that be?"

The pair stood in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to speak.

"In any case Zarbon we must send for a transport ship at once! In fact, we should have contacted the base hours ago!"

"Yes of coarse." he said, tapping a few buttons on his scouter "If they receive the message now they should arrive in one Earth day. I was informed earlier that one of Lord Frieza's elite vessels were in a quadrant not too far from here."

"Excellent." Dodoria said cracking his knuckles "What about our mission?"

Zarbon scoffed at the question.

"Do you really think Lord Frieza will care once he hears about this--this tailed boy!? Do you realize what sort of implications this must imply?"

"What are you suggesting? We take him aboard the ship as well?"

"If we don't and Frieza's finds out about this he'll have our heads!" he exclaimed "You know how much he fears the sayain power!"

"Yes, you're right... He might just forget about the mission if we bring him a few party favors instead-- the boy included."

Dodoria then grunted.

"A sayain boy... Now how could that be?"

"I'm not too sure Dodoria but mark my words, we _will _find answers before this day is done!"

* * *

Sorry if it's a little boring. I'm still in the set up mode for the story. I feel like I kind of rushed this just to get it out. I've been writing this all night. ::sigh:: now I have a political science class to get to in three hours. Insomnia much? Anyway the next few chapters should be pretty good. I already have part of the next chapter done because this one was way too long. Anyway R/R and tell me if you like it so far. Thanks for reading!


	3. Hurry Gang: Time Is Running Out!

SORRY this took so long for me to put out. I've been studying a lot lately being that it's finals week and all. Plus I was in Canada for the weekend two weeks ago for my birthday, so I haven't had much time to update. This chapter is still in 'set up' mode, so forgive me once more. I can't wait till I get into the later stuff or the bulk of the story. I'm really excited about brining in the other main characters =]

* * *

A short time after the battle... 

"Goku... Goku..." Chi Chi called out, rubbing her hand along her husbands head.

"Ermm... Ch--Chi Chi?"

His wife smiled as she gazed down at her husbands eyes opening.

"Wh-what happened? Wait-- those monsters! Where are they!?" he called out, attempting to sit up. Instantly however Goku doubled over in pain.

"Argh!"

"Shh, Goku. Don't move. You're badly injured."

"Chi Chi, I have to do _something_."

"Right now you'll do your self best by doing nothing... Besides, you saw what happened back there." Chi Chi said, exchanging a sad glance with Bulma "They killed our friends, and man handled YOU! We're lucky to be sitting here alive right now."

"She's right you know... We don't stand a fighting chance against those creatures." Master Roshi stated "The best shot we got is to stay on the move."

"No... I have an idea." Goku replied, propping himself up on his elbow "Oolong, how good are you with directions?"

Oolong turned his head around from the wheel to face goku.

"Come on Goku, how long have you known me?"

Goku laughed a bit, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Goku!" Chi Chi said, reaching into her pocket for a tissue.

Goku put a hand up to stop her. He then turned his attention back towards Oolong piloting the plane.

"Alright then, listen up. We're going to Kami's look out. I have a plan."

* * *

"I don't have much time." Piccolo said to himself, racing towards the island "I can feel their energy levels... They're beginning to move out quickly."

Piccolo continued in the direction towards the island without looking back.

"Goku?" he called out, turning his head to the left sharply. He squinted his eyes a bit before focusing in on a small spec moving through the sky "Looks like they got to you too huh?"

Piccolo stopped in mid air and closed his eyes.

"Could you be the one these monsters seek?"

He then began to try and locate the energy of his foes once more.

"Hmm. They're not too far behind. They must be tracking him, but how? Perhaps they can read our energy levels..."

Just as Piccolo was about to turn and fly towards the plane, he stopped himself once more.

"Wait... Could it be that-- it must be!" he gasped, picturing their faces before him "Those machines on their eyes, that's how they found the worlds greatest fighters so easily!"

Piccolo balled his fists and began to power up.

"Perhaps I can buy Goku and his companions more time. I'd hate to even think of it, but teaming up with them may be the only shot we have at survival."

Piccolo then blasted off towards the evil twosome, the frown never budging from his face.

"If I mask my energy, then there might be a chance that I can fool them into following one of my energy blasts away from the others!"

And with that thought, he was gone.

* * *

Sometime later at Kami's Lookout...

"Hmm." Kami mumbled rising from his seat "They're here."

"So soon?" Mr. Popo replied, carefully watering the garden.

Kami reached into his cloak and pulled out a tiny string tied bag.

"Go to them--" he said, watching as his friend placed his watering can on the ground "-- and don't forget to give them this."

"Of coarse." he responded, nodding his head in compliance.

Mr. Popo took the item from Kami's hand, wasting no time as he sprinted as fast as he could over to their visitors.

"Hello Goku! Take this!" Mr. Popo said, rushing over to Goku's side "Korin had Yajirobe send these up to us before you arrived."

"What? How is that even possible?" Puar squeaked.

"Kami is the guardian of Earth." he said smiling "It is very hard to keep anything secret from him."

"Thanks." Goku said, opening his mouth.

Mr. Popo placed the bean onto Goku's tongue. He then turned his attention towards the others.

However, before he could even formulate a sentence, his eyes fell upon Bulma. She was on the ground next to Yamcha's body, pulling a blanket she got off the plane over his corpse. All the while wincing in pain, grabbing onto her ribs. Bulma was still covered in blood, though her tears had washed some of it away from parts of her face, leaving pale streaks of skin to peak out as if she were behind a red veil.

Chi Chi took notice to the scene before her and placed a hand on Mr. Popo's shoulder. She then leaned in to whisper something into his ear. He nodded, handing her a bean.

"Come on dear."

Bulma looked up, meeting eyes with Chi Chi.

"We're going to go inside and get you all cleaned up."

"But I--'

"No buts."

Chi Chi grabbed her friend by the arm and began to walk inside "Gohan, we'll only be a few minutes. Behave yourself for Mommy, ok?"

As the two ladies walked away, Goku sprung up to his feet.

"Ah! All better." he stated, dusting off his pants "Now, let's find these fiends and make them pay for what they did to our friends!"

Sweat drops began to form on the corners of everyone's forehead watching. Krillin then walked over to his friend, raising a brow.

"Heh... I--uhhh Goku, can I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_?"

"Sure thing." he replied, walking away from the group with his friend.

Krillin took in a deep breath, closing his eyes before exhaling the air into panicked sentences.

"Are you crazy? Like, mentally insane?! We just escaped death by the tips of our noses-- I mean, fingers-- and you still want another piece of the action?"

"Krillin, we have to keep fighting. We're the only chance this Earth has got."

"But Goku! We're not ready-- _you're_ not even ready for this! We're going to get killed out there!"

"If we don't go out there and put a stop to this, who will then?" he replied, glancing far back at where his family and friends stood "Besides, I have to protect them. They're all counting on me, and I refuse to go down without a fight!"

"I know, you're right... I'm just nervous. Those things beat Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu like they were nothing! We need a game plan here before we even think of making a move."

"Who says you even have the time to think?" Piccolo stated, touching base upon the white marble floor.

"Piccolo!" they both shouted.

"Listen, we don't have much longer till they find our location."

"But how?" Krillin asked.

"The device resting over their eyes allows them to sense our power levels. I first noticed when it drew their attention away from battle once the electronic screen began to react. I overheard them talking about finding 'the one they seek'."

"'The one they seek?" Goku repeated in a whisper, grabbing his chin in thought "I remember the pink one saying something about a mission and an organization, but who are they looking for?"

"Goku we have no time to ask questions. I created a diversion before to distract them, but we don't have much more time! You and the others must conceal your power levels at once!"

"Right."

Goku and Krillin powered down instantly. Krillin then turned to leave.

"Let's go tell the others what's going on. Maybe we can all come up with a plan together."

* * *

"Goku will take care of everything, we have no need to worry." Chi Chi cooed, taking a seat after coming back with Bulma.

Reaching into her bag, Chi Chi pulled out several books.

"Why don't you read these books in the meantime while we wait for your father to finish speaking with Krillin."

"Ok Mommy." Gohan said obediently, grabbing the books and plopping them down on the floor.

"Woah! He's reading novels already? At his age?" Turtle gasped.

She smiled proudly.

"My Gohan is a very brilliant boy, aren't you Gohan?"

"Yup!"

Bulma smiled sweetly in her friends direction. Her thoughts were interrupted however once Krillin came running over.

"Guys!"

"Goku, Krillin-- what are you doing with Piccolo??!!" Oolong exclaimed in surprise.

"Trust me, we'll explain everything." Krillin responded, looking back at Piccolo for a second "Just listen up."

After Krillin explained their situation, the group grew silent.

"I just don't understand it. First they find Piccolo, then they get to Tien and Chaotzu using that weird device." Master Roshi exclaimed while nervously pacing back and forth "and now, finally, us... Who is this person they were looking for?"

"Yeah, and why did they flip when they saw Gohan?" Turtle whispered, careful not to let Gohan hear "Somethings just not right you guys."

Bulma looked away from the group, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She was still shaken from the events that had transpired earlier. The screaming, the fear-- all of Yamcha's blood. Bulma tried her hardest to wash the images of Yamcha's last moments from her brain, but to no avail. This was supposed to be her reunion, the day where everyone was finally together again.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Bulma thought, thinking back.

~*~*~*~

"Come on guys! We don't have much time!" Yamcha called out, dragging Bulma by the hand onto the beach. Chi Chi held Gohan in her arms tightly as her and Puar followed closely. Unfortunately, however, they were corned.

"Hahaha, where's the fire?"

"What!?" the group called out, startled half to death as Dodoria materialized before them.

As they turned around to run in the opposite direction, Zarbon appeared instantly, almost sending their bodies crashing into his chest.

"Peek a boo!" Zarbon laughed, watching them scurry away in fear. "This couldn't possibly be the organization member Lord Frieza sent us here to retrieve. He is just about as weak as the other three fighters we encountered earlier."

"So what? Let's have some fun with these little rodents!"

"You better get the hell out of our way or so help me god!" Yamcha threatened.

"God? Hahaha." Dodoria laughed, slowly walking towards the group while narrowing the space between him and his counter part "Did you hear that Zarbon? This boy thinks he has God on his side!"

"Tsk, tsk." Zarbon scolded, moving his index finger back and forth "Your silly God won't hear your prayers where you are going, foolish earthling."

"Guys, run!" Yamcha screamed, pushing Chi Chi out of the way with one hand, while trying to shake Bulma off him with the other.

"Yamcha I won't leave you!"

"Babe, I'm giving you no choice."

Yamcha threw Bulma onto the sand besides him as he resumed a fighting position.

Bulma then stood up, extending her hand out towards Yamcha.

"Wait!"

Instantaneously however, Zarbon's hand went through his stomach, causing the blood to begin to soak through his shirt. Zarbon then twisted and turned his appendage violently inside of Yamcha's gut. As his body dropped lifelessly to the ground, Bulma's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Yamcha! No!' Bulma wailed, dropping at his side "No please, not like this!"

She gazed into his onyx eyes, watching the emotion and life drift away from inside of them. One last breath escaped his lips before her worst nightmare became a reality; her companion and long time friend--was dead.

~*~*~*~

"Yamcha…"

"Bulma, it's ok. We're safe now, and that's all Yamcha could of asked for." Puar said, floating behind her "Besides, all we need to do is find the Dragon balls and wish everyone back!"

Bulma smiled.

"You're right Puar, but I can't stop thinking of his face. We locked eyes-- I saw the life leaving them." She said, grazing her hand lightly over the skin beneath her eye, staring blankly forward. She snapped out of it quickly and turned her attention towards the rest of the group, until her eyes focused in on Goku. He looked so fearless and strong. Even after he saw what those men did to his friends he still wanted to fight.

"I have to be strong for them." She thought, reaching into her pocket and grabbing her capsule case. "Alright, listen up guys."

"Huh?" they all questioned.

"Puar, Oolong; you're going to take my plane and fly it to Capsule Corp."

"What!? Are you _insane_ those things are out there!" Oolong exclaimed, eyes nearly falling out of his head.

"We need those Dragon balls Oolong. We just can't sit here and do nothing while those monsters fly around Earth looking for us! We need all the help we can get and right now all I can think of is wishing everyone they murdered back so we can all fight them together!"

Puar nodded.

"You'll both be fine. Just take this capsule and go straight to my compound. I keep the radar inside one of the pull out draws in my computer desk. Once you find the device just grab it and bring it back here. I'll take over from there."

"Right."

"Hey! Do I even get a say in this matter!?" Oolong nervously replied.

"No!" Bulma and Puar said in unison.

"Maybe Turtle and I should go along with them Bulma." Master Roshi suggested "After all, it has been a while since I've said hello to your mother hehehe."

"Perv." She stated, running a hand through her hair "Beauty does run deep within the Brief family I suppose. Just try not to ogle too much ok?"

**POOF!**

As Bulma ushered the group towards the plane, Goku turned his attention to Chi Chi and his son.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked, leaning down besides them.

"We're doing just fine Goku." Chi Chi said, straightening out her son's hat "How about you? How's your head?"

"Great, all thanks to that senzu bean!"

She smiled.

"Good… Have you figured anything out yet?"

"I don't really know anything yet Chi Chi." Goku replied "All I know is that they can't be from here. Their power was, _different_."

"Like how Daddy?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Well Gohan, good and evil powers emit different types of energy. Theirs was a type of energy that was very dark."

"Stop Goku you'll scare him!' Chi Chi protested.

Goku smiled at his wife and then looked back at Gohan, extending his hand so he could grab it "Don't worry about it little guy. Daddy will protect you. Take my hand."

Gohan stepped forward and took his fathers hand. Goku then pulled him on top of his shoulder.

"Are you hungry?"

Gohan nodded his head 'yes' rapidly in excitement.

"Why don't you run along inside and Mr. Popo will fix you something to eat."

"Uh huh!"

As Gohan scurried down off his fathers shoulder and towards the inside of the look out, Goku's face grew grim.

"We don't have time to wait for Yamcha and the others to be wished back. We must fight as soon as possible."

"I agree." Piccolo said, folding his arms "It's only a matter of time before they scower this Earth and eventually find their way here."

"He's right." Goku said "I refuse to risk my families safety."

"Will you guys just calm down and sit tight for once?" Bulma questioned sternly "You don't even have a plan! Why don't all of you just wait for Roshi and the gang to come back with the radar? They'll only be a couple of hours or so. Besides, we have a better chance of defeating them once all seven balls are collected." Bulma then paused for a second "Can you feel them? How far away are they exactly?"

Goku closed his eyes and began to think. Once he located their energy he opened his eyes again, turning towards Bulma.

"Not too close, but close enough. What's bizarre is that it seems like they're not even moving at the moment."

"Hmm." Piccolo thought, turning his eyes to the sky "Perhaps my diversion worked better then I planned... Still-- what could they be up to?"

* * *

Somewhere not too far away…

"My scouter isn't picking up a damn thing!" Dodoria cursed, ripping it from his eye and examining it "Is it broken?"

"No." Zarbon said, pressing a few buttons on his own "My scanners are picking up no signs of their energy levels as well. They must be cloaking themselves somehow."

"Damnit!" Dodoria screamed, biting his lip in anger "The energy we sensed before, it must have been a trick!'

"How clever of you to notice." Zarbon stated sarcastically.

"I hate these creatures! What a useless mission! Why couldn't Lord Frieza have sent one of those saiyan's here instead?"

"It's a good thing he hasn't. The last thing anyone needs is for one the saiyans to find out that another one of their kind still exists. Think of how unruly our little prince would become." Zarbon hissed, voice dripping in disdain.

"Oh yes-- Vegeta." Dodoria responded, smirking a bit "What's the matter Zarbon? Are you still soar over you're last altercation?"

"Of coarse not you fool! I was merely pointing out how they may react adversely to the fact. Lord Frieza doesn't need them to know that there may still be others like them out there."

"Good point. I just don't understand why Lord Frieza would send us here in the first place… Maybe he knew that there was a chance that the member could have been born of the saiyan race. I mean, these pathetic weaklings resemble those monkeys in virtually every aspect but strength!"

"I can point out a few more differences than just that, nit wit."

"Yes of coarse but-- I mean, what do you suppose that--" he paused, collecting his thoughts, "that it was King Cold himself who was so interested?"

"Perhaps." Zarbon stated, shuttering at the mention of his name "You know how silly they both get over that pathetic excuse of a warrior race."

Zarbon pulled some stray strands of hair behind his ear. He then turned his attention back to the conversation.

"We'll find out Lord Frieza's intentions soon enough I suppose… In the meantime, let's try and get these earthlings attention shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

Zarbon looked down at the skyline below him. He then raised a hand and held it out in front of his body.

**BOOM!**

Instantly fire and debris filled the area below them.

"Get it now?"

"What a marvelous idea Zarbon." Dodoria said smiling, gazing down upon the wreckage "If these pukes think they can just hide from us then they are mistaken. We'll smoke them out!"

"Hmm. It seems that Lord Frieza's team must have been closer then we thought. I just received word that the space vessel is not too far from here. Looks like they'll be showing up a little earlier than expected; just a few hours."

Dodoria grunted.

"Perfect, cause I'd give these weaklings half that amount of time."

"Well..." Zarbon said pulling his gloves on tighter "Shall we start at the next city over and work our way father west?"

Dodoria cackled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

I totally rushed this. Ugh I hate doing that. I just wanted to get something out before I had to study for my final. The next chapter should be out before Christmas. I already have a part of it done cause I shortened this chapter a little bit. The next one might not be lengthy either, but I promise after that I'll leave you guys a big ass chapter. I'll be back in NY the 23rd. I have to go to Miami for a bit to visit an old friend of mine. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. R/R!


End file.
